The present disclosed subject matter relates generally to skinning machines, and in particular, a pressure shoe assembly for a poultry skinner.
Machinery that automatically removes the skin from poultry parts decreases the cost of food processing. Skinning machines remove the skin from poultry parts by either cutting the skin from the underlying tissue or mechanically separating the skin from the underlying tissue. Mechanical separation involves pinching the skin between a pressure shoe and a rotating skin roller. Maintaining a precise distance between the pressure shoe and skin roller during operation is important for an efficient skinning operation.
Heretofore there has not been available a pressure shoe assembly with the advantages and features of the disclosed subject matter.